<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fairytale Woman by aroseandapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369337">A Fairytale Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen'>aroseandapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, character backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie visits Kalos, and is captivated by what she sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fairytale Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you hear, Miss Valerie? The professor in this region was actually the one to discover fairy type pokemon. Here.”</p><p>“Oh?” Valerie tilted her head, eyes flickering in the direction of the rearview mirror. Her agent drove, eyes behind dark shades giving nothing away in particular. She assumed that he found it to be a fun fact about the Kalos region to interest her–and interest her it did.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently they’re much more common than he thought, after studying them for a while. There’s even some fairy types in the Johto region.”</p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p>Although Valerie spoke with a distant tone, she found herself genuinely intrigued by this new information. Back in Ecruteak city where she grew up, she spent her childhood steeped in both myth and actual historical stories surrounding the city, the region, and the world. They stayed on her mind constantly, and stole their way into the designs she made and then wore for shoots. Now that her life as a fashion model had brought her to Kalos, and a type of pokemon nostalgic of ‘fairytales’ like those that she was raised on was brought to her attention, she wanted to know more.</p><p>Once the car came to a stop and she stepped out of it, poised and standing at ease in heels most might find excessively tall, she surveyed the city they’d come to. A little bird pokemon she didn’t recognize landed on the hood of the car. She covered her mouth with a billowing sleeve to hide the amused smile on her lips. With her other hand, she reached out, pal-up and offered to the little grey-red creature.</p><p>“Miss Valerie, I don’t think you should–,” her agent began.</p><p>She shushed him, waiting for the pokemon’s reaction. It hopped a bit on the car, eyeing her offered hand with suspicion. Then it hopped into her palm, apparently deciding that Valerie posed no threat to its safety. Valerie’s smile warmed, and she brought the pokemon in her hand closer to her body, moving her sleeve away from her mouth to show the friendly expression to it.</p><p>“Hello there, sweetheart. What are you called?” she cooed, although the question was directed towards her agent. Although she desperately wished for the ability to communicate with pokemon, and be among their number herself, such a thing eluded her.</p><p>“I believe that’s a Fletchling, Miss Valerie.”</p><p>“Fletchling,” she repeated, allowing the name to fill her with the beauty inherent to each and every living creature. “After this photoshoot, I’d quite like to visit the fields around the city.”</p><p>“Whatever you’d like to do, of course.”</p><p>Valerie urged the fletchling to take off from her hand, marveling at the way the sun shone off its glossy feathers as it beat its wings in the air. The sight gave her both wonder and envy for the pokemon that lived alongside humans in this world. To be a pokemon, she thought wistfully, there was no greater honor in the world.</p><p>She allowed her agent to take her inside. Although throughout the long hours required for the shoot to conclude Valerie was impatient to be out in the sun again, she wouldn’t let anyone see through her composure. She’d built it from scratch, and trained herself to hide her emotions with grace. It aided in her choice of career, and thus she gained worldwide fame as an ethereal beauty, alien in behavior, and mysterious to all who spoke to her. Her agent would agree with the assessment–Valerie didn’t think anyone in the world was close enough to understand her true self, despite the fact that she rarely lied.</p><p>At long last however, the shoot ended. Her agent led her out, back to the car, and then drove her to the outskirts of the city as promised. He escorted her a sort distance, then waited as Valerie wandered fearlessly into the tall grass. She had a pokemon at her belt, inside its pokeball, and despite her delicate appearance she knew she was quite the competent battler. She had no need to fear the wild pokemon she intended to meet.</p><p>Then, startled by her approach, a flock of new bird pokemon took off from the grass. Their glossy pink feathers sparkled in the sun, and each beat of their wings spread a sweet scent not unlike the most expensive perfumes that Valerie sometimes used. The sight of them made Valerie gasp, bringing her hands up to her mouth too late to suppress her reaction. Later, her agent would tell her that they were called Spritzee, one of the fairy-type species discovered in the Kalos region.</p><p>For now, she merely took in their beauty. Overwhelmed by emotion, tears collected in her eyes. When she spoke, she couldn’t bring herself to raise her voice above a reverent whisper.</p><p>“I’ve decided–I will move out to the Kalos region. As soon as possible. I must be here with these captivating beauties.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>